Beautiful Thing
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Der Film spielt in Thamesmead, einer Hochhaussiedlung im Südosten Londons. Über der Stadt liegt brütende Hitze. Jamie (Glen Berry) versucht zwar, seine Homosexualität zu verbergen, wird jedoch von seinen Mitschülern zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit schikaniert und hat darüber hinaus ein Auge auf seinen Klassenkameraden Ste (Scott Neal) geworfen. Als wenn dies nicht schon genug wäre, muss er sich noch mit seiner alleinerziehenden Mutter Sandra (Linda Henry), die insgeheim an ihren Plänen arbeitet, ein eigenes Pub zu eröffnen, und deren sich ständig wechselnden Liebhabern auseinandersetzen. Neben den beiden wohnt die verrückte Leah (Tameka Empson), die der Schule verwiesen wurde und nun ihre Zeit damit verbringt, Mama-Cass-Platten zu hören. Auf derselben Etage wohnt zudem Ste, der von seinem Bruder und dem alkoholabhängigen Vater geschlagen wird. Als Ste eines Abend brutal zusammengeschlagen wird, nimmt sich Sandra seiner an und gewährt ihm Unterschlupf. Da es kein weiteres Bett in Sandras Wohnung gibt, muss sich Ste fortan mit Jamie das Bett teilen. Zu Beginn legt sich Ste noch an das Fußende, doch später – nach einer denkwürdigen Szene, in der eine „Peppermint Foot Lotion“ keine unbedeutende Rolle spielt – legt er sich neben Jamie, und die beiden verbringen ihre erste Nacht miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Ste als Erster und bekommt Panik wegen der vergangenen Nacht. Jamie dagegen ist sich seiner Gefühle sicher und will sie Ste auf einer Party, die einige Zeit später stattfindet, mitteilen. Ste reagiert zuerst gereizt, bis ihm schließlich klar wird, dass er sich auf die Liebe einlassen kann, auch wenn andere dies widerwärtig finden könnten. Was sich daran anschließt, ist eine herzergreifende Romanze zweier sich ineinander verliebender Jungs – mit allen Höhen und Tiefen. Vor allem die Szene im Wald, als sich Jamie und Ste im Mondschein leidenschaftlich küssen, und ganz besonders die Schlussszene, in der Jamie und Ste eng umschlungen auf dem Vorplatz des Wohnblocks zum Klassiker „Dream a little dream of me“ tanzen und Sandra sich ihnen mit Nachbarin Leah anschließt, gehören zu den ergreifendsten Momenten des Films. english Spoiler warning The story is set and filmed in Thamesmead, a working class area of London. Jamie (Glen Berry), a teen who is infatuated with his classmate, Ste (Scott Neal), has to deal with his single mother Sandra (Linda Henry), who is occupied with her ambitious plans to open her own pub, and with her ever-changing lovers, the latest of whom is Tony (Ben Daniels), a neo-hippie. Sandra finds herself at odds with Leah (Tameka Empson), a sassy and rude neighbor girl who has been expelled from school, does several drugs, and constantly listens and sings along to her mother's Cass Elliot records. While Jamie's homosexuality remains concealed, his introvert nature and dislike of football are reason enough for his classmates to bully him at every opportunity. Ste (Scott Neal), who is living together with his drug-trafficking brother and his abusive and alcoholic father in the apartment next door, one night gets beaten by his brother so badly that Sandra takes pity and lets him sleep over. Lacking a third bed, Ste has to make do with sleeping top-to-toe with Jamie. However, after a massage and a minor conversation, the boys soon change sleeping arrangements, lying side by side, and Jamie kisses Ste for the first time. The next morning, Ste panics and leaves before he awakens, avoiding him for days. Jamie works up the nerve to steal a gay magazine at a news shop, apparently starting to accept his sexuality and his affection for Ste. Jamie finally spots Ste at a nearby party and confronts him; they prepare to leave together. The party ends badly though, with Sandra taking vengeance on Leah for gossiping, who then spills the beans about Ste and Jamie. Ste reacts poorly, angrily rejecting Jamie and running away. US promotional poster for the film release Enlarge US promotional poster for the film release Slowly, Ste accepts Jamie's love and their relationship develops as they visit a gay pub together. Sandra follows them and discovers their secret, and the movie reaches its climax as a bad trip by Leah (on an unnamed drug) precipitates Sandra's breakup with Tony; the news of Sandra's new job comes out; and Sandra confronts Ste and Jamie. Sandra comes to accept her son's relationship. The movie ends with the two boys slow-dancing in the courtyard of their council flats to the tune of the Cass Elliot classic, Dream a Little Dream of Me, while a guarding Sandra dances defiantly at their side with Leah, as the local residents look on, some of them shocked, some of them enjoying the moment themselves. français Ce film met en scène trois adolescents, Jamie, Ste et Leah, qui dans une cité de banlieue ouvrière du sud de Londres. Jamie, garçon plutôt réservé, vit seul avec sa mère qui travaille dur pour son éducation. Leah, passionnée de chanson, emplit l'immeuble de ses chants. Quant à Ste, il vit avec son frère qui le maltraite. Lassé de se faire rouer de coups, Ste trouve refuge chez Jamie et rapidement, leur amitié va se transformer en amitié particulière puis en amour. Les deux ados devront apprendre à se faire respecter par les habitants de la cité, milieu plutôt hostile à l'homosexualité... Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Ft. Lauderdale International Film Festival' (1996) ** Bestes Drehbuch / Best script / Meilleur scripte: Jonathan Harvey *'GLAAD Media Awards' (1997) ** Herausragender Film / Outstanding film / Film saillant *'Paris Film Festival' (1996) ** Beste Regie / Best direction / Meilleure régie: Hettie MacDonald *'São Paulo International Film Festival' (1996) ** Beste Regie / Best direction / Meilleure régie: Hettie MacDonald Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:008.jpg Tommy-76 - 06.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:1996 Kategorie:Großbritannien_-_Great_Britain_-_Grande-Bretagne